


The Hunt

by heeroluva



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bonding, Community: slashthedrabble, Crossover, Dom/sub, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking home, Oz encounters a certain white haired demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> More early slash. Written for prompt #15 - Animals for [](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/profile)[**slashthedrabble**](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/)

Long before Oz saw him, he smelt him, the heavenly sent that made his toes curl, hair stand on end, and desire to throw his head back and howl. But the second thing he noticed was the power, so thick and demonic that it was almost suffocating. But he just wanted to lie down and bask in it. Let it sink into his pours and infuse his very being. Instinctually he knew this was his mate, though he hadn’t even seen him yet, had no idea who or what he was.

But his wolf howled in his head wanting out. Wanted his mate in the most basic, primal way. But he knew that there was no way things could be that simple. They never were.

A figure moved through the shadows towards him, stopping just outside the ring of streetlight that surrounded him. He stood entranced by the glowing amber eyes that seemed to see right into his soul, know all his secrets. He didn’t realized that the man moved until he felt the brush of his clothes again his hand, and had to tilt his head back to keep eye contact. Standing only five foot four on a good day, he knew he was short, but this man made him feel tiny. The man had to be at least a foot taller than him.

A waxing gibbous crescent moon sat between his brows, and silvery white hair trailed past his shoulders out of sight. He knew that hadn’t come from a bottle. Two magenta stripes on each cheek drew his eyes.

The man let out a soft growl and Oz would have stumbled back if not for the long fingered hands that shot forward and gripped his upper arms tightly, holding him in place. He felt the prick of claws and instantly froze, dropping his head back in submission exposing his vulnerable neck. Oz knew this man was powerful, and that he could do whatever he wanted with him, and Oz wouldn’t be able to stop him. But he didn’t care, not really; this was his mate.

The growl changed to a rumbling purr and he saw a flash of red eyes, before the man hissed out, “Mine,” and sunk sharp teeth into his neck, making him go boneless with pleasure. His mate was staking claim, right out in the open for anyone to see, showing them whom he belonged to.

The fangs retreated, but the mouth kept nursing until the blood stopped flowing from the soon to be permanent scar. He raised his head slowly looking down into his eyes. “What is the name of this Sesshomaru’s mate?”

Oz swallowed thickly a few times, urging his vocal cords to work before half growling, “Oz.”

Sesshomaru’s lips curled up in a parody of a grin, revealing sharp, blood covered fangs. “Run.”

Heart pounding, it took Oz a moment to understand, before taking off running for all he was worth. A long, loud howl followed him.

The hunt was on.


End file.
